


Think of us

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: The buttplug incident [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2016, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphamy week day 5 - Scars<br/>Bellamy has always loved Murphy's scars and Murphy wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of us

It had started on the camping trip, Bellamy's fingers tracing the scar on his back and Murphy had for the first time in his life explained exactly how he got it. A bottle thrown by his mother. He'd never paid much mind to his scars, they'd always been there, littering his skin, a testament to how much he had survived so at first when people would gape he hadn't thought much of it, he knew everyone had scars.

Miller had one on his shoulder that unfortunately was made by Murphy, the two had been having there first ever smoke, sitting in the garden packed with nervous energy that slowly begun sapping away as they smoked more. How they had got into a sword fight with Miller's replica swords from lord of the rings Murphy still wasn't too sure but they had, with slower reactions than usual it wasn't the best idea and it wasn't all too surprising when Murphy's sword had slipped past Miller's defences and jabbed the blade into his shoulder. Explaining that one to David when he came into the hospital had been a hard one, Murphy shifting nervously feeling sick, waiting for David to scream, to hit him, to kick him out. He had shouted but at both of them, scolding them for playing with swords, it had led to David selling them on Ebay despite a distraught Miller.

Bellamy had a scar at his temple, again one Murphy had given, this time with a punch when they were younger and constantly fought.

Monty had a scar on his finger tip from when he'd gotten a bad electric shock while learning to fix computers.

So scars, to Murphy had never been too much of a big deal, not that he particularly liked his, but that was more the story behind them than the actual scars themselves.

Bellamy however loved his scars. Murphy had grown use to Bellamy's fingers tracing the one on his back. He'd lick the scars on his chest and pepper kisses on the one at the base of his throat. His finger would find the scar left from a cigarette burn given to him by his mother on Murphy's hand as he interlocked there fingers, leaving his thumb rubbing over it soothingly. It seemed Bellamy was enthralled by Murphy's scars, always touching them, but he never asked how he got them, not since that first time.

Unlike most people Bellamy had never gaped when he first saw the scars, he'd paused sure, for a moment as Murphy's shirt had hit the floor almost two and a half years ago, but only for a moment, his eyes finding one on his shoulder before he was leaning forwards, pressing a quick kiss to it before finding Murphy's mouth again, pushing him back up against the wall like he hadn't just seen Murphy's etch a sketch of scars.

But that was the thing. Most people seemed to get awkward around his scars. There eyes would linger, pity seeping into there gazes. They'd badly tried to avoid looking at them. Some would ask questions, some would make jokes. He'd even catch Miller from time to time eyeing one of his scars with his brown furrowed and fists clenched.

“Why do you like my scars so much?” Murphy finally asked, laying on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow, Bellamy's fingers tracing the familiar line on his back. They were in Murphy's bed, which was just a touch too small for both for both of them.

“What?” Bellamy asked, fingers freezing.

“My scars.” Murphy clarified, pushing himself up slightly and looking over his shoulder at Bellamy who was eyeing him looking slightly nervous. “Why do you like them? Everyone else they get turned off by them and all awkward, you don't, you never have. Why?”

“I don't know.” Bellamy said, eyes flicking away from Murphy. Murphy had spent more than enough time with Bellamy to know when he was lying.

“Bellamy.” Murphy nudged.

“I guess I just want you to associate them with something nice.” Bellamy mumbled, cheeks flushing red shifting guiltily. “So you'd think of me, of us, instead of all the bad stuff.”

“You're a fucking sap.” Murphy sighed. “come here.” Murphy said, tugging weakly at Bellamy's arm, the man flopped down quickly, leaving Murphy to roll slightly and capture his lips, pressing gently before he was pulling away, moving back to his original position, looking down at the slightly creepy spongebob pillow case. “You were trying to kiss my boo boos and make them all better.”

“Shut up.” Bellamy said with a laugh, moving forwards and pressing a quick kiss to the scar on the back of Murphy's shoulder, Murphy felt himself grinning, wide and dopey.

“I love you.” Murphy breathed. Bellamy's fingers found the scar at his back again, soothing Murphy, his head dropping into the pillow. Smothering his grin.

 


End file.
